The present invention relates to trackball supporting devices, and more particularly to a trackball supporting device which stably supports the trackball in the working position and, which has a lubricating system to automatically lubricate the contact portions between the rolling balls thereof and the trackball.
In conventional trackball devices, rolling balls are received in respective half-round recesses on a base to support the trackball in a trackball seat on the base. As the trackball is rotated on the rolling balls for a long period, heat will be produced which damages the surface of the trackball. Therefore, the service life of the trackball device is shortened. There is another structure of trackball devices which uses spring leaves to retain the trackball in contact with the X-wheel and Y-wheel. Because the trackball and the spring leaves wear off after long use, reading errors will happen as the trackball wears thinner with use. Further, these conventional trackball devices are complicated in structure, and their manufacturing cost is relatively high.